After Death Note
by WriterGodz112
Summary: After the events of Death Note is a new age of Kira but Matsuda is Kira! Follow Matsuda and Sayu in the battle of Near and the newest L! Filled with clever storytelling and suspenseful action that will leave you guessing to the end! Will Matsuda avenge Light in his ultimate plan for a perfect world or will he face the same demise of Light! Find out now in a all new Death Note Book


Touda Matsuda sat in his chair in the FBI beauru as Aizawa and Ide are working on a homicide case that needs to be analyzed and bugged. Touda looks around the room and studies the cops and the new internship. Touda stands up and asks "Hey can I use the restroom Aizawa?" Touda asks Aizawa as Aizawa nods and continues talking to Ide. Touda opens the clear glass doors and heads to the bathroom. But Touda simply bypasses the bathroom and heads to the lobby to meet a close friend's of Light Yagami. "Hello Touda you were a good friend to Light I assume so I will give you Misa's notebook to finish that Light has done" He man in the hat and coat says as he gave Touda a yellow folder and the death note stuck inside of the folder. "Sure thing I will do that Light was going to do. Make this world a peaceful place and a good utopia!" Touda said as he smirks as the guy walks out of the FBI hq. Touda thought "Nice now I can finsh what light as done and make this world a good utopia! But first I have to eliminate these assholes who can suspect me. Damn I need to think like L and Near then strike!" Touda thought as he walked back up to the bathroom and got out a pen.

"Okay Ide will die first then I will take a break and ACT like I am surprised!" Touda said as he wrote Ide's full name and how he dies "By Grabbing a sharp object and says "Light has returned from the grave" Then slashes his own neck and falls down on the table" Perfect plan! Touda thought as he walked inside the office. "Hey Touda" Ide says as Touda sat on the couch wating for the time to come in 3...2...1...death.

Ide was walking around and grabbed a knife from the kitchen "Ide what are you doing!?" Aizawa asks as Ide had the knife close to his neck "Light Yagami has returned from the grave" Ide said then he slit his throat and blood sprays on everyone including Touda. Ide fell on the glass table onto his own blood. Touda stood up "Dammit Kira strikes again!" Touda says as Aizawa and the newbies nodded as they contacted Near.

"Hello" Near siad over the computer screen as Aizawa yelled "Kira is back!" Aizawa says as there was a long pause "Are you sure?" Near asks Aizawa "Yes he killed Ide!" Aizawa says as Near responded quickly "Okay lock all doors and close all windows I will come over in a hour" Near says as he was finishing his sushi. "Halle I need you" Near said as he called Halle Barry. "Why Near?" Halle asks Near "Kira has come back in a more sinister way" Near said "Bring Geovanni" Near said as Halle hung up as Near put some money on the table and walked to his car. "FBI HQ" Near said as the car zoomed down the road and headed to the FBI HQ.

It was 20 minutes later when Near and Halle and Geovanni showed up at the HQ. The Japanese task force sat across from Near's group as Near spoke first "What we are dealing with is a fifth or a fourth Kira that has been passed down from the thrid or simply giving the notebook by a close friend of the first Kira. But we have no suspects" Near said as Touda examine the mood and spoke up "Maybe its one of Light's family members" Touda says as Near nodded "Possibly but how did they get the Death Note if it was locked up" Near asks "We have to determine the following members we have Yagami I highly doubt that she is too nice to kill, mother maybe because she lost Light and her husband maybe wanting revenge from us" Near said as Aizawa looked at Touda. "But if it comes down to Sayu then she may kill us that means we must possibly eliminate her if she retaliates" Near says "Near that is called murder and the mother will retaliate and kill us!" Aizawa said as everyone nodded except Touda. "Potentually but we need to conister the following" Near said "Also another thing that is itching at me is how can Sayu kill a FBI cop without being in the HQ in the first place?" Near said as Aizawa and the others gasped. "You are right so hate to say this but ONE of us is the fifth Kira" Aizawa said "Check the camera's in the lobby now" Near said as Touda realized he is going to be busted! Touda was sweating he seen Aizawa walking to the cameras as Touda was thinking of diffrent possibilities! Touda stood up and grabbed his gun. He placed it in his backpocket.

"Okay I got the lobby and I see a guy with a suspisous coat and a hat" Aizawa said as Near looks at the screen. Touda walked out and headed to the fusebox and cut the wires to all the cameras. Touda walked in and the screen turned black just before Touda shown his face. "What the hell someone cut the wires!" Near said as Gevanni and Hal ran pasted Touda as they got out their guns. "Touda go with Hal and find this crook!" Near said as Touda nodded and ran the other way of Hal in Gevanni. Touda got out his phone "Go to plan B" Touda says as he hung up then he walked back where Hal and Gevanni are at. Then they heard a explosion outside as they seen Kira worshipers burn the building. "DAMN!" Touda says as he smirked Near and the rest of them was grabbing their stuff. Touda walked out with the rest of the crew as the building was falling apart. Aizawa looked back at Matsuda as he walked casuly to his car.

"Follow Matsuda Hal" Aizawa said as he looked at Touda's car driving off

"Sure Aizawa,Near you are coming" Hal said as Near nodded

"Matsuda is the fifth Kira it all makes sense now" Aizawa said as he looked at the building.

"Kill the motherfucker" Aizawa said as Hal and Near nodded

Chapter 2

Matsuda drove to Sayu's place as he knocked on the door and Sayu hugged him and kissed him as her mom came "Why hello Matsuda" She said as Touda sat on the couch "Sayu there will be some people coming them with the death note" Matsuda said as Sayu nodded "Mommy we have guests coming over can you make Sukiyaki?" Sayu asks her mom as she nodded and made Sukiyaki. Then the doorbell rang as Sayu seen Hal,Gevanni and Near and Aizawa arrive at the door "Mommy they are here!" Sayu said as she opens the door and Hal and Gevanni bow and sat directly across from Matsuda. Then Aizawa and Matsuda glared at each other as Aizawa sat right across from Matsuda. Then Near came in sitting in some stool as they are offered Sukiyaki as Sayu and her mom sat next to Matsuda.

"So how is everyone?" The mom asks everyone

"Good nothing TOO big at the office today" Matsuda said as Aizawa smirked

"We have Kira back again" Aizawa said starting at Matsuda.

"Oh well is it that fun!" She said as everyone laughed as Sayu stood up

"May I use the restroom" Sayu said as she kissed Matsuda on the cheek as she walked up and purposley showing her underwear as she walks up the stairs. Sayu slid her fingers on the hardwood railing as Hal looked at her as Sayu looked back. They both glared at each other then Sayu disappered into the bathroom or her room. "May I use the bathroom SAYU happens to be out since she is in her room" Hal asks as her mom nodded as Hal walked up the stairs as she looked back then she looked across the hallway and slid into Sayu's room "Oh Hal what are you doing?" Sayu asks her as Hal looked at her "What the fuck are you doing with Matsuda?" Hal asks Sayu "It is none of your consern Hal Linder" Sayu said as she was opening her desk dawer. "Can I change please?" Sayu says as she took off her shirt and her bra "Can I have some privacy!" Sayu said as Hal stepped out as Sayu smirked as she got out a piece of the death note and wrote Hal Lin- but then Hal kicked Sayu in the back "YOU SNEAKY BITCH!" Hal said as Sayu swung a lamp acrossed Hal's face as Hal flew back and landed in her closet. Sayu was wrote Hal Linde- then Hal got out her gun as she fired at Sayu. Sayu ducked and kicked Hal in the jaw as she broke Hal's jaw. Then she wrote R then smiled "Who is the bitch now Linder in 35 seconds your life will end" Sayu said as Hal glared at her "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Hal said as she launched at Sayu and they both flew out the window as Sayu kicked Hal in the back as Sayu jumped into a bush as Hal was plummited by a car. Her body bent backwards and blood sprayed on the hood. "Goodbye Linder" Sayu said with blood on her cheek.

"Hal Linder dies at 7:08pm by a car crash into her body" She said as she jumped back into her room. Sayu returned back downstairs as everyone was looking around "Sorry I just delt with Linder" Sayu said as Aizawa and Near looked at her as she sat down next to Matsuda. "We heard everything Sayu" Near said as Matsuda stood up "Sorry guys but did'nt you know well I bet AIZAWA knew he always knows everything. But I belive in 12 seconds all your lives will end" Matsuda said looking at his watch. "As Sayu fought Hal she also wrote all of your guy's names down without you even knowing it. She did it while she was coming back down here. All part of my plan. 2 seconds" Matsuda said as all the taskforce was sweating as Aizawa fell onto the floor so did Gevanni. Then Near looked at Matsuda as he started directly in Matsuda's face then he fell on the ground did not move.

Chapter 3

Then Sayu's mom looked at Sayu and she cried "Sorry mother I had to" Sayu said as she pulled out a gun "Can't leave any witnesses" Sayu said as she shot her mom in the forehead as blood sprayed on the TV. There were a total of 5 corpses in her house "Lets get out of here" Sayu said as Touda and Sayu walked out from the house and then she got out a detonator "Blow" Sayu said as she blew up the Yagami residence "Goodbye" Sayu said as they both drove from the burning house.

London,England:Wammy's House

In the rebuilt Wammay's house there lay all the kids who lived in the fire of Wammy's house. The director called in a boy who is 15 and has great mathmatic skills and can solve a puzzle in under a minute. His name is Yushio Hokade he is Near's heir he will continue on the kira case. "Yushio" The director said as Yushio looked up at him. "You will be going to Japan to solve a worldwide crime" He said as Yushio looked up "I am honored to take Ryuzaki's and Nate's place" Yushio said as he bowed as he was escorted to a limo.

Tokyo

Touda and Sayu walked in Akibara as they were constanly looking back and to the side of them. Touda got a call from his friend "Yup we escaped yes I took care of the Japanese taskforce" Touda said as she smiled as they were walking down a sidewalk. "Yes I am the new Kira" Touda whispered as he had countless people looking at him as they were muttering. "Damn I have to hang up,I got eavesdroppers" Touda said as he hung up as they ran into a underground subway. "We are going to my old place in Saitama" Touda said as he payed for both of their tickets. "We can kill from there" Touda said as they got on the train. Sayu sat on a seat as Touda sat next to her as she was thinking "What if he would have died with me that would be super stupid! Why would I ever think of that! Get together Sayu!" She thought as she looked at the sleeping Touda on her shoulders.

The train arrived in Saitama in around 4pm as Touda and Sayu walked from the platform and headed eastward to their new home in Saitama where Touda can begin his killing once again. Sayu walked beside him looking at all the neat things in Saitama but she never really get the feeling that this is home. Then when they enter a large area a jumbotron kicked in with the letter "Y" on it and he said "Hello Japan I am the new L I will take down the newest Kira! Kira if you are hearing me listen to this closly I am in Saitama in a hotel called the "Holiday Inn" be there at half past twelve! I will be wating" The "Y" said as the screen closes

"What a new L!" Touda says as he smirked "Plus it starts with a "Y" very funny" He said Sayu walked to their house as they looked at the time "Besides he does not know who the current Kira is so its pointless to even bother going just to spot Kira right away" Touda says as he sat on a couch as he heard his backdoor. "Hi you must be Touda Matsuda my name is "Y"" Y said as he walked in as Touda turned and see "Y" for the first time.

"May I sit" Y said as he sat directly across from Touda. "I need some police investigaters to beside me on this mission to track down the current Kira. Judging by your records you are a good friend of Light Yagami the last Kira and the last L am I right. Also I need someone who has the power to be a good cop I already have two members already but I need at least two more,Are you and your fiancee avaliable?" Y said as Touda looked "Oh yes! I would love to take daddy's place!" Sayu said as they nodded "Cool meet me in Tokyo again at the old Japanese Detective Building that was burned down. Don't worry not all of it has been burned we recreated the room you know and love" Y said as he was about to walk out "Oh yah my name is Yoshiro Watori" Yoshi said as he walked outside.

"Yoshi Watori too bad because I am gonna end you" Touda whispered as he got out a piece of the notebook paper and write "Yoshi Watori" as 40 seconds went by as Touda looked outside he is not dead! He is moving "Its an alias!" Touda said as he smiled "I shall join the police force and find his real name then I will kill him and make this world clean!" Touda said as a shine of daylight shined behind him making a shadow in front of him with his hands beside him.

Chapter 4

Tokyo...again

Touda walked into his old police building as he was escorted by one of Y's guards as Sayu and him walked upstairs to the last floor as he opened the door. He seen Y sitting at L's desk as he has Kira Kingdom on and watching "Oh hello Touda and Sayu" Yoshi said as he smiled "I forgot to introduce my team the good looking girl who escorted you is "Hirano Ohbata" Y said as he pointed to Hirano with blonde hair and stood 5 foot 6. "Over by me is "Gosho Ikamari and Shuya Nakagawa" Y said as the two built men bowed. "Then my assistant is a friend from Wammy's house this is "Ceaser Easton" Y said as a small kid with braces and glasses stood up "Hi" Ceaser said as he sat back down playing a DS game.

Touda walked over to the screen area as Touda then typed something. "I am giving you access to L's personal files on the Kira case so that you can do your investigation faster" Touda said as he typed the passworld Light gave him if he died and he becomes Kira. "Okay its all set" Touda says as he sat next to Sayu

"Thank you Matsuda" Y said as he looked "This may be a con game so that he will get my trust in him. But I am still 50% uncertian if I should have him on our team because he may be the current Kira" Y thought as he was looking at the computer screen.

Meanwhile

"Y!" Shuya said as Y looked to Shuya. "Thriteen Killings have taken place in under two hours!" Shuya said as Y had a angry face as he was typing on the computer. "Get me the names!" Y said as Touda walked in "Where in the hell were you Matsuda?!" Y yelled as he turned back and did his work. "Matsuda go with Hirano and get me the files of who all died!" Y said as Matsuda walked with Hirano as they got their guns. "Japan ain't supposed to carry guns that is illegal" Matsuda says as Hirano gave him a Glock. "I trust you don't I" Hirano said as they both walked out into Tokyo.

Hirano and Touda got in their black car as they drove to the killing site. They headed under a bridge as they seen a school with students running out. "Students" Hirano said as they both ran to the school with guns below their waist ready to fire. Hirano fired at a retaliating student as his body shook as red mist sprayed on the running students. "Touda find the fifth kira!" Hirano said as she shot another student in the face. Touda walked into the school as he seen a sliver of the notebook. "Two notebooks" Touda said as he touched the paper. Ryuk stood behind him "Long time Ryuk" Touda said as he smiled. "Hello Matsuda I see you are very intresting person following in Light's steps is really amazing" Ryuk said as Matsuda smiled as Ryuk gave him his notebook.

Touda skimmed through the notebook as he looked at the back "Same rules" Touda said as he read the 13 day rule "The fake rules" Touda said as he tucked the notebook in his pants and covered it with his dress shirt. "It was you who killed these students" Touda said "Yes I was bored" Ryuk said. "Coming to the department Y is waiting to meet you" Touda siad as Ryuk smiled "Certinally" Ryuk said as Touda walked out "Find him?" Hirano asks Touda "Nope must have ran away" Touda said as he grabbed Hirano's arm and she touched the notebook slip. "AAAAAA" Hirano screamed as Hirano seen Ryuk

"What am I looking at,a demom! A ghost! Does it wanna kill me if it does I am not going to be here!" Hirano thought as she looked at Ryuk. "Would Y allow him to stay?" Hirano asks Touda "Don't know lets ask" Touda said.

Y was looking at the computer when Touda and Hirano walks back in as Y looks at them "Yushi we have a shinigami" Hirano said as Y had a blank stare, "I am not surprised" Y said as he got up and walked over to Matsuda "Notebook?" Y said as Hirano gave Y the notebook "Hello Shinigami" Y said as he seen Ryuk standing behind Matsuda "Good to see you Y" Ryuk said as he was laughing as Y walked back to his desk. "Ceaser analyze the handwriting" Y said as Ceaser grabbed the notebook and started to put it in a printer. "Good work guys I shall reward you with vacation time or would you rather catch Kira?" Y said as he turned to Matsuda. "Oh I would wanna catch Kira any day" Matsuda said glaring at Y as they started at each other for a short time then they both turned. "I need to kill those two! Before I get found out I need to get Ryuk to kill them for me to cause any suspison of me or Sayu" Touda thought as he sat next to Sayu. Touda grabbed a paper from his pocket and gave it to Sayu

Sayu grabbed the paper and read it silently "Y and Ceaser suspect me tell Ryuk to kill Ceaser then leave Y until further notice" She whisptered as Sayu nodded "Ryuk" Sayu said to Ryuk as Ryuk leaned in. Y turned and looked at Sayu and Ryuk "What are they talking about are they trying to kill someone,no I don't think so but considering she is Light's little sister who loved him more than not then...Matsuda he was a idiot when Light and the First L was around but he had a great intrest in Light, That solves everything Sayu is the Sixth Kira!" Y thought as he smiled as Y turned "Sayu and Ryuk what were you talking about just a while ago?" Y asks as Sayu smiled "Just about apples and the shinigami world" Sayu said laughing "She is lying through her teeth! But how should I shove this info in my team's brains to figure out this Kira case once and for all" Y thought as he got out his phone.

Y texted to everyone except Matsuda and Sayu, Shuya,Gosho and Hirano looked at their phones. It read:

Y:I have come to the conlusion that Sayu and Matsuda are both Kira! But I have little precent on if they are or not! I need your help to figure out this case,that is all.

Hirano turned to Matsuda with a conserned look on her face as Matsuda smiled "Y are you sure he is the fifth kira he looks innocent and cute" Hirano said as Y laughed "Come on you have the hots for him I am all for that but you should do some background checks before you date someone" Y whispered as Hirano nodded "I have an idea since he likes you and wanna date you then go out on a date get a nice hotel room and make out...then he will tell you everything you needs to know. I will put wires and taps in the room for evidence. Can you do that?" Y said as Hirano nodded "I will" She said as Y nods

Chapter 5

"Matsuda" Hirano said with her coat on "I was thinking about going out on a date wanna go?" Hirano said as she smiled "Yah why not where to?" Matsuda said as Sayu was already out the front door. "Holiday Inn" Hirano said as she walked out "The closest one by here tonight" Hirano said as she walked out and got in her car.

Matsuda walked into the hotel that Hirano told him as Hirano gave him the key as he walked up with some wine and some chocolate. He opened the door as Hirano had a black bra and black panties on as she was resting on the bed. "Hey" Matsuda said as he was walking to Hirano "Sit with me" Hirano said as she rubbed the bed spot next to her. "Make me your anime body pillow" Hirano said as Matsuda leaned in and kissed her. Hirano unbuckled his belt as she taken off his pants. "Dude this is yah know illegal right Y?" Shuya said as he was watching the video "Face it you see Hirano naked" Y said as he watched in closely.

After Matsuda and Hirano maked out Hirano layed on his chest as he said "Hirano do you love me enough to tell you this?" Matsuda said as Hirano looked up at him "Of course what is it?" Hirano said "Sayu is just my partner he is not my real lover I never had one like you before" Matsuda said as Y and Shuya was getting misty eyed. "Wow this is deep" Shuya said as Hirano looked up at him "Wanna tell secrets?" Hirano asks Matsuda as he nods "You first" Hirano said as she slid her hand underneath the bed and turned the speaker up to the max. "I am the fifth kira" Matsuda said as Y smiled "BINGO!" Y said "But I am not anymore you see I don't have the powers anymore you have them when I touched you with the death note" Matsuda said as Hirano had a scared face "What!" Y said as Matsuda reached under the bed "I know already" Matsuda said as he broke the speaker as she pulled out the notebook. "SHIT!" Y said as he ran outside "Its over Hirano" Matsuda said as he wrote her name down on the notebook and finished. Hirano then walked to the window and opened it she jumped out.

"Hirano Ohbata dies from jumping from the window the right of her."

"Y I am coming for your ass" Matsuda said as he smiled at the camera as Y looked at the camera "Matsuda/Y" They both said at the camera's "I WILL END YOU!" Y and Matsuda said in perfect unison as Matsuda raised a paper "Meet me here with my crew with your Warf" Matsuda said as he flashed the paper to the camera. "So Matsuda really was the fifth kira!" Shuya said as Y nodded "Sayu is the sixth! Get her!" Y said as Shuya tried to run but he stopped as he held his chest. "Shuya!" Gosho said as he seen Shuya shaking "Its Sayu!" Y said as Shuya fell to the floor he died. "Ceaser!" Y said as he seen Ceaser lay back in his chair as he had white eyes and his mouth open. "She got Ceaser!" Y said as Gosho then screamed as he seen Sayu in the doorway as Gosho held his chest 'AAAAA" Gosho said as he caughed up blood. "Its me and you Y" Sayu said smiling as she held the death note in her hands.

Then Y seen Matsuda emerge from the darkness "Shameful is'nt it seeing your friends die,that is how Light felt when he lost his father and now Sayu too" Matsuda said as Y looked at Matsuda as he walked over to Sayu as she wrote something. "Bye Y" Sayu said as she blew him a kiss as Y looked at his watch "35 seconds remaning,damn I am going to die" Y said as he looked at the files "20" Y said as he pressed the button in back the screens said "All Data Deleted" "3...2...1" Y said as he looked at his legs "Zero" Y said as he felt his heart stop as he slumped down and closed his eyes. The screen said "Zero"

Part 2 Coming Soon!

Contains Chapters 6-12 of new Kira action and the final conclusion to the book! Stay with us for the final fight!


End file.
